1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle seat and backrest cushions, and more specifically to cushions having upholstery ornaments or buttons secured to the cushion in a recessed and non-rotatable position within inserts positioned in the interior of the cushion in order to provide an aesthetically pleasing and generally seamless appearance to the cushion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To comfortably position an individual on a seat, including an operator driving or resting on a motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle, the operator rests on a cushion or backrest fixed to the seat. With most seats, both in motor vehicles and other non-motorized applications, and with motorcycles in particular, because the cushions are easily visible on the vehicle, it is desirable to provide the vehicle with cushions having an aesthetic appearance that compliments the overall appearance of the vehicle. Further, while a pleasing aesthetic appearance is desired, any features incorporated into the cushions to provide this appearance must be durable and must not detract from the ability of the cushion to provide a useful and comfortable surface for either an operator of the vehicle or a passenger on which to sit or lean against.
One aesthetic feature which has been incorporated in many prior art cushions is an upholstery ornament including a head positioned on an exposed surface of the cushion and a stem extending from the head into the cushion. The stem of the ornament is engaged by a retainer disposed within or below the cushion in order to hold the ornament on the cushion. In many prior art seat and ornament configurations, the ornament rests on the top of the cushion such that the head of the ornament protrudes outwardly from the upper surface of the cushion. Problems with this configuration arise in that items, such as clothing, can be caught on the exposed head of the ornament, which can either tear the clothing or inadvertently pull the ornament off of the cushion.
Other cushion designs pull the head of the ornament downwardly into the upper surface of the cushion in order to prevent the ornament from being snagged on clothing or inadvertently disengaged from the seat cushion. However, by pulling the ornament downwardly into the upper surface of the cushion, the cushion is compressed around the ornament, giving the upper surface of the cushion a wrinkled or rumpled appearance, detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the cushion.
As a result, it is desirable to develop a cushion and upholstery ornament for the cushion, as well as a method of forming the cushion and securing the ornament to the cushion in a manner which positions the ornament in a recessed position on the cushion to prevent items from being caught on the ornament, and also to maintain a smooth and unwrinkled appearance to the exposed upper surface of the cushion. It is also desirable to form the cushion and ornament such that the ornament cannot be rotated with respect to the cushion, allowing oblong or shaped ornaments to remain in their intended orientation, and thereby further reducing the chance that the ornament will become inadvertently disengaged from the cushion.